villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Van Pelt
Van Pelt is the main antagonist of the 1995 live action fantasy film, Jumanji. He is a hunter who resides within the cursed board game, Jumanji. He also wears a Hunter's uniform with a Pith Helmet. He was portrayed by Jonathan Hyde in the movie (who also played Alan's father, Sam Parrish in the film), and voiced by Sherman Howard in the animated series. Role Film Van Pelt is first introduced after one of Alan's turns on Jumanji, which releases the hunter, who immediately begins chasing him. He tells Sarah that he did not shoot her because "You didn't roll the dice. Alan did" implying he is hunting down Alan because Alan released him from the game (as part of the rules). It can also be noted that part of the reason why Van Pelt is hunting him down because Alan is not man enough to face him, since Alan is always running away from him like a coward. After he runs out of bullets, he switches his weapon at a gun shop with a sniper because his previous weapon's bullets had stopped being produced in 1903. He tries to shoot Alan from a distance when he is taken in by a police officer (his childhood friend), then chases after Sarah and the kids to steal the game so Alan will come to him for it, but his plan is once again foiled by Peter. His next appearance is at the climax, when he holds both Alan and Sarah at gunpoint when he is about to throw the dice. When Van Pelt tells him to drop the dice, he orders Alan to start running again so that he can chase him. However, Alan refuses to run off this time, admitting that even though he's still scared, he no longer finds in his heart to run away from what's he afraid of and instead face it to get it over with. Impressed, Van Pelt acknowledges Alan of acting like a real man, and ask for any last words before he pulls the trigger. Before his death, it was then the dice gave in the right number that allows Alan to win the game, and once he says "Jumanji", all of the animals and dangers of the game are sucked back into it by tornado-force winds, including Van Pelt himself, much to his dismay. Animated series Van Pelt returns as a recurring villain in the animated series based on the movie. He is revealed to be a part of the game, and when he actually dies in an episode, Peter starts to become him little by little, but is saved by Alan and Judy. His later appearances are usually about hunting the heroes and failing constantly. Unlike his movie version, who is honorable despite his ruthlessness, this version of the character is noticeably more deranged and cruel. Personality Van Pelt is vain, snide, greedy, selfish, impolite, fiendish, arrogant, murderous, iniquitous, destructive, treacherous, bloodthirsty, manipulative, inconsiderate, unscrupulous, egotistical, traitorous, persuasive, merciless, sadistic, cunning, pompous, sinister, unkind, cruel, and rude, trying at all costs to hunt his prey to the very end. He hunts men and animals to display them on his wall. His constant attempts of hunting Alan might be associated to Alan's cowardice, or Van Pelt's tastes for human hunting. In the series, as he is part of the game and, unlike the movie, never leaves the jungle, his moral and role are even more twisted. As he is a vital part of the game's mechanic, if he somehow dies (he can, indeed, die in the animated series, although it is very difficult to do so), the victor will immediately take his role (which almost happened to Peter). Also, later in the series, and not much unlike the movie, he begins to learn the game's mechanics. Although, in this case, since he never left the jungle, he understands it a little more, knowing exactly how to act according to the rules and even use it to his advantage. His most commonly used word is "Blast!", particularly when something goes wrong. Category:Male Category:Poachers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Immortals Category:Stalkers Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Villains Category:Hunters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Obsessed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Old Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Murderer